doctor who and the planet of the draxi
by Apeturescience101
Summary: the draxi are here but what are they? who are they? whay are that here find out in this story


a stephen mackie original

Doctor who

And the planet of the draxi.

**1/13/2012**

Polaris

"right were to Amy?" the doctor says strolling into the TARDIS "I don't know Erm something romantic" The TARDIS is like the doctors home but that is a different story entirely "you two love birds like snow?" the doctor says with a quizzical look "love it!" "ok lets go then!" the TARDIS takes off almost knocking Amy off her feet into the coat stand, "hold on you two this maybe a bumpy ride "the doctor says shouting over the loud hum of the TARDIS console then all of a sudden a loud crunching noise "doctor did you leave the brakes on again?!"Amy says with confusion "I did as a matter of fact you're always forgetting thing when you're about 900 years old." As the doctor walks out of the TARDIS he notices something strange in the distance a big metal creature coming at him a draxi the draxi are a small race of intelligent beings like a good dalek but with Antennae on the top for SAT-NAV co-ordinates so they don't get lost in such a big Forrest then the big creature lunges at them "duck now!" as the draxi lunges at him he pulls out a ruby ray blaster and shoots the TARDIS "you shot my TARDIS! You shall never live again!" as the doctor pulls out his sonic something grabs him from behind oh crist its only you Amy "I thought you said this was romantic" they are supposed to be peaceful creatures I don't know why there all off their head" the doctor says looking into a big gaping hole in the earth "ah hah whatever is stirring them has to be down there!" "Are you expecting me to jump"Askes Amy jokingly "oh yeah! Geronimo!" "He must be having a laugh!" Amy says jokingly "I suppose not "Rory says with a little hesitation

The underground.

"oof" Amy lands with a bang on the hay down below she manages to move out of the way to see Rory plummet after her and land in the exactly in the same spot and hit his head on the wall "Rory?! Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm ok how about you" Rory says with a slight hint of pain "what the bloomers is that?"Said Rory glancing at a big round metal ring with a small platform next to it "it appears to be a starga-" "steps back its opening! The gray bubble will kill you!" "oh ok lets go though then!" the doctor says to Amy contently "you do relies that all the gates are one way!" as the doctor peers over the floor he notices a piece of paper under a rock it has a piece of paper underneath it it has on it _gate references_ "this might actually help" the doctor says to Rory with a slight smile on his face "what is it? It looks like a piece of paper to me" "ah yes a piece of paper with co-ordinates for the stargate" as the stargate opens a large metallic creature lunges at the doctor "go through the gate! Now hurry I shall follow with the TARDIS go" as Amy and Rory go through the gate they notice a small light at the opposite side of them

The Omega base.

As they exit the stargate they notice something strange there is a big metal ball propped up some scaffolding "what is that?"

"I don't know but I bet you there not happy about us coming here!" "Were Is the doctor for crist's sake?" Amy says looking to a half materialized TARDIS "doctor thanks heavens you're here! Now help me" as the doctor opens the TARDIS door he notices the large sphere "how did they get through?" "Doctor?" "Yeah" "who are they?" "The cybermen!" "Of course the draxi are a evolved dalek they must of evolved! And that is the cult of Scaro!" "what are the daleks doing with the cult?" as the doctor leans on the wall he hears a faint click "oh my is this what i think it is?" "it is the cyberman 'upgrading' machine" as the doctor peers round the corner a cyberman notices him and rounds the corner "duck now" "what next the jodoon?" as amy ducks she notices a jodoon round the corner "he seems to look as he is possessed" "I should think he is!" as the doctor pulles out his sonic something grabbes him from behind a plastic hand he swattes the plastic hand away from him "the autons?" how are they all working together?! Ah I no what the 'upgrading' machine is for" as the doctor peers the corner once more he puts his hand in some sort of oil "krilitane oil!" "what how did that get on this? "obviously they are here too!" as he backs into the alcove he trips over some barrels more krilitane oil "we need to get back to the TARDIS so we can sort something out" as they try and beam the TARDIS to there location they see a cyberman coming towards him "step back" a familiar voice says "river!" as river song approches he has a slight dissatisfied expression "the fez still doesn't suit you!" she pulles the trigger and the cyberman crumples to the floor in a pile of metal first the legs then the rest of the body "run theres the TARDIS" as they run to the TARDIS amy slips on some oil the doctor helps amy up to find she has bruised her ankle "cmon hurry" as they enter the tardis the doctor reminds himself to not leave the brakes on although he obviously has again "the end has begun"the doctor says with grimace "how has a ganger got in to the TARDIS" as the doctor goes to pull out the sonic he notices a small crack in the TARDIS wall is starting to glow "what the heck? A time paradox but how?" As the ganger approaches the doctor he shouts "ponds get to the library I need a vortex manipulator and the eye stalk of the dalek hurry!"As the doctor swivels he throws the hammer to the button to close the TARDIS doors


End file.
